herofandomcom-20200223-history
Paddra Nsu-Yeul
Paddra Nsu-Yeul su ɪuːl is a major supporting character from Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. She is Caius Ballad's traveling companion and a seeress hailing from the city-state of Paddra in the Yaschas Massif on Gran Pulse before the War of Transgression. Surrounded by mystery, Yeul is connected to Caius, Noel, Serah, and the numerous paradoxes throughout the timeline. Appearance Yeul has green eyes and long dark blue hair that is sometimes kept up, except for two long strands that frame her face. She has a lean, petite build. At times she wears a unique diadem headdress with a semi-transparent veil that partially hides her face, though she can modify the headdress to remove the veil and let the rest of her hair down. She wears a white halter-top with an opening in the center and a small crystal above her chest. She wears a short wrap-around pleated white and pastel purple skirt with a fur pelt in the back, along with yellow boots similar to moccasins. Her wrists are adorned with numerous bracelets, and she wears armbands on her biceps and beaded necklaces. Personality Yeul's age ranges from 14-17 years old, depending on which era she is met in, and sometimes walks and runs with a limp. Despite her age, Yeul acts mature and is reserved, mostly keeping to herself. She speaks in a soft tone making her clairvoyant nature all the more present. She is selfless and brave, calmly accepting her fate as only able to view the future yet do nothing to avert oncoming misfortune and allowing Serah and Noel to alter time, despite it shortening her life further. Due to being endlessly reincarnated her soul has fragmented. Each version of Yeul has a new heart, however, and thus each Yeul displays unique quirks, interests, and hobbies that set her apart from the other incarnations, such as singing and flower collecting. The English localizations make no distinction between hearts and souls, but they are separate entities in the Japanese versions. The Yeul of 700 AF is more cheerful than the Yeuls met before when she converses with Noel, but the events are from Noel's point of view when he is lost in his dream world, which might affect the way Yeul is represented in that world. However, Yeul has shown a hidden dark side that her incarnations who have been immersed in the Chaos shows. The last Yeul Serah finds in the Void Beyond is hostile towards her, appearing to fully support Caius's goals of destroying time and freeing her despite the devastating damage it would cost. The Yeul Lightning encounters in Valhalla coldly holds Serah's soul hostage and admonishes Lightning for having doomed her sister. The Shadow Yeul in the Colosseum holds Snow captive with the Chaos and even appears briefly before Serah as if to gloat her part in trapping her fiancée. While those who are good desire Caius to be saved from his suffering, the Chaos Yeuls prove to be uncaring of Caius's desire to die, keeping him bound to the Chaos despite his wishes. Navigation Category:Final Fantasy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:Cursed Category:Psychics Category:Immortals Category:Wise Category:Friend of a Villain Category:In Love Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Pure Good Category:Mysterious Category:Villain's Lover